Virtual reality is a computer-generated simulation of an environment (e.g., a 3D environment) that users can interact with in a seemingly real or physical way. A virtual reality system, which may be a single device or a group of devices, may generate this simulation for display to a user, for example, on a virtual reality headset or some other display device. The simulation may include images, sounds, haptic feedback, and/or other sensations to imitate a real or imaginary environment. As virtual reality becomes more and more prominent, its range of useful applications is rapidly broadening. The most common applications of virtual reality involve games or other interactive content, but other applications such as the viewing of visual media items (e.g., photos, videos) for entertainment or training purposes are close behind. The feasibility of using virtual reality to simulate real-life conversations and other user interactions is also being explored.
Augmented reality provides a view of the real or physical world with added computer-generated sensory inputs (e.g., visual, audible). In other words, computer-generated virtual effects may augment or supplement the real-world view. For example, a camera on a virtual reality headset may capture a real-world scene (as an image or video) and display a composite of the captured scene with computer-generated virtual objects. The virtual objects may be, for example, two-dimensional and/or three-dimensional objects, and may be stationary or animated.